Member Page Format
Hi! New to the THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE Wikia? Don't sweat it! New members are always welcome! What's that? You want to make a page about yourself? Ok, cool! You...you don't know how? Well, that's fine! I'm Desperado Joe, and I'll be happy to teach you how to make a page about yourself! First, click the ADD button to create a new page. Then give your page a name, probably your name since it's YOUR page, right? The Infobox Now, the first thing you should do is begin with filling out the info box. Find it by.... Clicking this image, first of all because Wikia made it blurry- Click the Insert button, then "infobox". There should only be one Infobox Template available, so just fill out the information. Member Summary Next, we gotta get working on the Member Summary, which doesn't take very long. Here's another image to help you make your own Member summary. Now, if you can't read through all that chicken scratch thanks to my sucky mouse drawing skills, here's what it says: 1'st portion of the summary should have your Member name. It should also have a list of all your other/previous Discord Nicknames and ID names.' The 2nd portion should say when you joined the server. The 3rd should be which region you're in The 4th should have a list of titles. Basically things that you think represent you. For example, you could be a gamer, an artist, or a mashup artist. You just list those things out. The 5th is completely optional. The 5th portion can tell the reader a little something(s) about you. it can be whatever. If you feel like you don't wanna have to do that (or if you're bored, OCD, or whatever else), you can make a Header and make it a separate section. Headings Headings are a good way to organize your page into different sections. How do you make a header, you ask...? Oh, I forgot to mention that. Basically, go into edit mode and find an empty space on your page. Then click the button that says "Paragraph", and then Heading. Then input the name of your heading. Then space down and write whatever you want. Server Contributions Next is the Server Contributions. This is basically a list of the things that you contributed to the server. It can be your participation or involvement in a turf war, having Jem do an art request for you, or whatever you think is a contribution to the server that you think is worth mentioning. First, make a Heading with the name Server Contributions. Aaaand... Your Server Contributions section should start with "This is a list of member here's server contributions:" Now, each contribution should have a bulletpoint. How to get a bullet point? Here: Click on the bulletpoint button. This will enable that every space down you make into a bullet point. When you're done making bulletpoints, simply click the bulletpoint button again to disable bulletpoint creation so you don't end up making unneeded bulletpoints. Next, time to actually write your contributions. Each contribution should have its own bulletpoint, and the name of each contribution should be put in bold. Media Links This last one is really easy. Media Links are the links to your social media pages and what not. No bulletpoints here, just good old fashioned... This. Have a space inbetween each link. Make sure to include your Discord ID in the list. Miscellaneous Alright, so that's all the important stuff, now onto more optional things. Gallery A gallery is kinda of a tricky thing to do. To do this, you must use the classic editor rather than the regular editor, since for some reason selecting the Gallery button on the current editor is a bit wonky on some Internet browsers. Click on "Source" when you open the Classic Editor, and then click on the "Add gallery" button. Then, find the images on your computer and add them to the gallery. (It adds them to the wikia automatically). You also need to make a heading for this too, as Galleries aren't automatically given a Heading. Misc. Well, you make headings about other things if you want. It is your page after all. You can make a fake back-story, a real back-story, a story about your life. Whatever the hell you want, we don't really care! :D Just kidding, we care very much. Thanks for visiting THE ʕ ͡ ͡° ᴥ ͡ ͡° ʔ ZONE Wikia! I'm Desperado Joe, and thanks for checking this out! If you have any questions about the Wikia or how to set up a page, DM me on Discord. Where's my Discord ID? Well, why not look it up on my member page! Desperado Joe Category:About the Wikia